The present invention relates to furniture, and in particular to a module for communicating utilities to a worksurface or the like.
A variety of systems have been designed to convey utilities from remote locations to more convenient and useful locations adjacent a workstation. These systems are particularly desirable in modern office arrangements, wherein electronic equipment and communication devices are being increasingly emphasized and utilized.
Typically, these systems include an extension cord or cable which allows support equipment to couple to a remote utility source, and further include a module having a receptacle or outlets for presenting the utilities adjacent a worksurface, or other furniture panels. Some such modules can be moved between an access position wherein the receptacles are accessible for use, and a hidden or retracted position wherein they are hidden from view for aesthetics. Still other such devices include covers or panels that hide the module, and which must be moved to access the receptacles.
Some of these systems are subject to safety and maintenance problems such as electrical shorting if fluid such as coffee or water is spilled onto them. Many times the construction of these systems allows spilled fluid to travel directly into the receptacles, or alternatively, to travel indirectly along electrical cords into the receptacles. Further, the spilled fluid collects in pockets and crevaces, thus creating a mess as well as additional safety hazard. Many cities and states have recognized these problems and now have passed laws or have requirements specifying spill tests which these systems must pass.
These problems are further aggravated when retractables or coverable outlets are left in an exposed position. This often occurs since some operators do not fully appreciate those hazards and maintenance problems associated with the exposed outlets. As parts become broken, worn-out, or lost, this situation only becomes worse. These problems are particularly aggravated when the system is difficult to repair.
Thus, a new system is needed which positions the outlets in an accessible position, but protects the outlets and resists problems due to spilled fluids and the safety hazards related thereto. Further, a system is needed which is readily installable and repairable.